


Tradition

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andalites are great believers in tradition. And in telling you all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

We are an ancient people. From tail blade to eyestalk,  
Our bodies are perfected so we can eat while we walk.  
And the morphing technology lets us take many forms.  
What makes us so spectacular? Our culture and our norms.

We once said "Have more children: some will live though others die."  
But now we don't want our population to grow too high.  
We take care of our resources so we preserve the planet.  
Our population must stay low, and carefully we plan it.

And because the environment is surely a good cause  
That is why we created all those population laws.  
Perhaps we might adjust them in the dire case of war  
But certainly there wasn't any rule-breaking before.

Because someone like Alloran, a venerable prince  
Wouldn't have had a sibling or more than one child, since  
That would have come before the war. And since few have a brother,  
Should some unlucky Andalite be murdered by another,

It's not at all the siblings' duty to avenge this crime.  
For siblings are against tradition that goes back some time.  
You really ought to trust that we know everything we do  
Because our race has been around a lot longer than you.

There are new innovations, every once in a long while,  
Such as the morphing cube, so we can infiltrate with guile.  
A military secret so we can play many parts,  
Certainly not a simple toy for dancing and the arts.

You might think that this war has had a very long duration,  
But to our long view it has barely been a generation.  
That's hardly time for instituting important taboos,  
Like in what circumstances an ailing fighter could use

The morphing power to be cured from being very ill.  
He should be only guided by his values and his will.  
Now some might not like how all of our traditions are expressed-  
But we are the great Andalites, and we really know best.


End file.
